


Missing Code

by ShayneScribbler



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, on a scale of one to ten, this might hurt your heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneScribbler/pseuds/ShayneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles highlighting the bits and pieces of the Hamada brothers' life before the movie. Six small memories from across the years that show how the brothers grew up together. Each under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiro Is Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dishevnyous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dishevnyous).



> Tadashi isn't coping as well as he'd like Hiro to think. Hiro let's him know it's ok.
> 
> All drabbles are co-written and beta'd by my amazing friend/muse Dishenyous. I wouldn't be anywhere without her amazing mind.

The room didn't smell right, Tadashi realized, as he lay awake in Aunt Cass' spare room, Hiro curled up warm along his side. It was a silly thought, considering everything else that wasn't right or fair in life. But it was still what made the tightness in his chest rise up and spill out down his face in hot rivulets.

Tadashi bit back the sob, swallowing painfully and twisting the sheet between his fingers until his knuckles ached. A soft sigh and sniffle drew his attention and he screwed up his eyes and bit his tongue. He couldn't wake Hiro. At least one of them should be able to sleep tonight.

Still, seconds later small fingers curled around his and the worried face of his three-year-old brother swam into view.

"Why are you crying, Tadashi?" Hiro asked, a nervous whisper in the dark, sleep still clogging the tiny squeak of his voice. "Don't you like sleepovers with Aunt Cass?". 

Even through his tears and the tight pain in his chest Tadashi’s lips tugged up in a smile. His brother could always bring one out, no matter what.

"Of course I do," Tadashi whispered back, wiping a hand hurriedly over his face to stem the flow of tears and mucus. "I just...had a scary dream."

He'd never lied to Hiro before, and the words were sour in his mouth. But how do you explain to a toddler that this sleepover wasn't going to end tomorrow? Wasn't going to end ever.

Tadashi curled over toward Hiro and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, fingers threading through sleep-mussed hair. His hands twitched with the need to crush his little brother to his body, to feel his warmth and the soft thrum of blood pumping through him. To feel his brother alive and present, and not gone. Instead he forced his fingers to move down from Hiro’s hair to rub circles over his back in an attempt to sooth him back to sleep.

Little arms wrapping tight around his neck pulled him back from his thoughts. Tadashi pressed his nose into Hiro's hair as the toddler squeezed him hard, breathing in the soft scent of baby.

"It's okay Tadashi," his baby brother whispered, his voice fierce and bright with promise. "Hiro is here."


	2. Build Bridges Not Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes missing for a while. Tadashi maybe falls apart a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, beta'd and co-authored by the amazing Dishenyous.

Tadashi had to resist the urge to slam the door as he stormed into his Aunt's cafe and took the stairs two at a time to reach the living area. And there he was, just like Aunt Cass had said when she'd called half an hour before with relief hitching her words and stuttering her breath. His brother's hair was mussed from having walked the four kilometers home from his school.

They had received the call late in the day from Hiro's school. One of the buses had broken down and people were being called to come pick up the kids that would normally have been on that route. The teachers had stayed late to watch the kids. He should have known that Hiro would decide he knew better. Six years old and smarter than was probably healthy for a kid his age.

And like any kid that not only thought they were smarter, but knew they were smarter, Hiro made the decision to walk home. Because he knew the way. Because he had projects waiting to be worked on and didn't want to have to sit around his school longer than necessary.

Who knew how long Hiro had been gone by the time Tadashi made the walk over from his own school. The teachers didn’t even notice him leave. Tadashi knew how quiet his brother could be when he didn't want to be seen. Tadashi wasn’t a particularly violent teen, but he wanted nothing more than to throttle the startled teacher who had looked around in surprise when he asked after his brother, only to find the shock of spiky dark hair missing from the group of kids charging around the playground.

For thirty terrifying, eternal minutes, Tadashi had been alone in the world.

He grabbed Hiro by the arm and dragged him up to their room, fear tightening his grip until his brother yelped out a complaint.

"Ow!" Hiro exclaimed, instinctively leaning away from the grip. "Tadashi let go!"

He ignored the younger Hamada until they were in the room and the door was securely shut behind them, cutting off the surprised questions from Aunt Cass.

"What were you thinking!?" Tadashi shouted rounding on Hiro, the anger and fear boiling in his stomach overriding the slight guilt that twisted inside at the sight of Hiro's big eyes getting even larger with shock. Tadashi had never yelled at him before, that he could recall. "Do you even understand what could have happened!?"

"What?" Hiro snapped, irritation flaring up in his eyes. "I could have got lost? I knew the way. Why spend any more time sitting around a bunch of dumb kids?"

"You're a kid!" Tadashi all but screamed, wishing his brother could see just how terrifying it had been. What if it had been Tadashi that no one could find?

"Not like them!" Hiro cried, his voice pitching into an angry shriek and Tadashi's rage cooled a little with concern at the tiny tears that had burst into being in the corners of his brother's eyes. "I'm not allowed to build anything, because everyone says I'm too young. And none of the other kids like building, or can play the games I like!"

At this Tadashi's stomach fell out. No one played with his brother? Hiro had never said. And Tadashi had never wondered about the lack of friends coming over. To be fair, he never brought anyone home either. He had Hiro here and that time together was more important.

"You walked home...alone, so you wouldn't have to stay at school for an extra half hour?" Tadashi asked. Now that his initial anger and fear had been pushed back, he knew that Hiro would only shut down if he picked up on the friend issue.

"I hate it," Hiro muttered, glaring at the floor and fidgeting with the screwdriver that Tadashi only now noticed was clutched tightly in a little fist. "It's not like they're teaching me anything. I know my numbers. I even know algebra. None of the others in my class do."

Tadashi blew out a long breath. He would have to talk to Aunt Cass. Maybe they could get Hiro some placement tests. If Hiro could move to the middle school, he'd be able to take the same buses as Tadashi. Walk home together if necessary.

It would need to be a surprise though. Not worth getting Hiro’s hopes up until he knew for sure it could happen. Instead he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Sorry I yelled," he mumbled, burying his face into messy hair that smelled of chalk and stale schoolroom air. "You scared me today."

"Sorry too," Hiro said rubbing his tiny hand against a reddened cheek, voice muffled where his face was pressed to his brother’s shirt. Tadashi pulled back and smiled down at Hiro.

"Wanna help me work on my year-end physics project?" Tadashi asked, wanting to leave the argument behind them.

A smile bloomed across his brother's face, the lingering redness of anger still bright in his cheeks.

"Yeah."


End file.
